What I should have said before
by chimichangi990
Summary: Chapter 2x22- Fight of the Garuda, Vex injured, Lauren wants to stay behind and Bo does not want to leave her.


Lauren was sitting down on her desk looking at Bo.

"Lachlan venom, well what I was able to salvage" Handing the syringe to Bo.

Bo looking at the syringe that Lauren has giving her, seeing for the first time what Lachlan sacrifice himself for.

"How many dosages is this?" Bo asked confused.

Lauren frustrated answer "One. The other samples were just to degraded."

Bo sighs. " Talk about putting all your eggs in one basket" Frustrated saying sine this was her only chance to defeat the Garuda.

Lauren looking at her, Bo saw her face " Sorry" apologizing for the comment that she made applying that Lauren did not do enough to save all the venom.

Bo looking at Lauren "You're the only person like in a thousand years who manage to even get this" looking once again at the vile of Lachlan venom.

Lauren looking at her with a serious looks on her face "Bo, you promise me one thing, you make the Garuda suffer".

Bo with a surprise face not believing what the beautiful doctor was saying.

"He has my grandfather, and the things that he could make the blood king do, do you know how powerful Trick is?" asking her.

"Almost as powerful as you" Lauren seeing her worried face, as always Bo is very protective of her family and friends.

"You have faith in yourself, in your heart."

Bo hearing those words that her doctor was saying she felt her heart beating fast enough to wanting to come out of her chest. Always Lauren saying those positive words that make her fall more in love with her.

"Its not my heart I'm worried about" Bo looking at Lauren with soft eyes.

Lauren looking at her with sparks in her eyes, not wanted to blink or take her eyes of her succubus.

"I love you"

Lauren heart just stops as she heard those words coming out of Bo mouth. She looks at her not believing what she just heard for the first time.

"All. So much." Bo adding.

She wanted her doctor to know that she loves her with all her heart, but her fear of her getting hurt that's something Bo would not bear.

"Then be what we need" Lauren passing her hand on Bo face as for comfort, letting Bo know that she is not going anywhere.

"A leader". Bo closes her eyes as Lauren passes her hand through her face as a comfort. Bo feels her heart beating very fast thinking that this is the woman she loves and wants to be with.

Vex is hurt.

Vex sitting on the floor holding his right arm up to his body because he could not move it.

Lauren saw Vex and immediate went to assist him and check for injuries.

"He has a bad break, in fact several, he could go into shock I have to stay with him"

"What? NO!" Bo answering angry

"Bo he can't travel, he needs care, and we'll find a place to staying until you'll get back"

"NO!" Bo angry "I'm no leaving you"

"Bo, Trick is still in danger, you HAVE to go. I'll be alright."

Bo angry of the decision that Lauren has taken. Bo took Lauren by the arm to talk to her in private, away form Dyson, Vex and Kenzi. She did not wanted them to hear what she was going to say to Lauren.

**On the other side of the room**

"Bo, you have to go, there not much time" Lauren saying to Bo worrying that they would not make on time to save Trick.

"Lauren, I am not leaving you here alone with him injured". Bo pointing at Vex saying to Lauren angry and also sad because she knew that was the right thing to do.

"Bo" Lauren looking to make eye contact with Bo who was looking to the floor so Lauren could not see her tears in her eyes.

"There no time to argue, you know it the right thing to do" trying to get eye contact from Bo who was still looking at the floor.

"Lauren …. Listen" Bo looking at Lauren with tears in her eyes.

"Hey…We'll hide in one of this rooms until you and Dyson get back from saving Trick, everything will be alright" Lauren passing her hands in Bo face as a comfort "Don't worry"

"NO!" Bo angry. "Everything will not be alright" Bo looking at Lauren with tears in her eyes grabbing the hand from her face that belongs to Lauren. "If … SOMETHING or SOMEONE comes and finds you I will not be here to protect you." Bo tearing up, just for the thought of Lauren or Kenzi getting hurt.

Lauren looking at what Bo was saying, she loved when she was very protective of her. That is one of the things she first fall in love with BO.

"Hey…" Lauren putting her both hands on Bo face who was trying not to look at her.

Bo angry and with tears in her eyes looked at Laruen "I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you"

Lauren assuring her "Nothing is going to happen!"

Bo screaming, "You don't know that!" Bo screamed at Lauren, angry because there she was in a place where she's about to fight the biggest bad guy she has ever face until now, also trying to save her grandfather while trying to control the succubus within her. All of this happening and she doesn't believe that the most important person right now in her life is asking her to leaver her without protection.

"Hey …" Lauren saying softly. Trying to calm Bo down.

Lauren looking at Bo with soft eyes trying to get the succubus to calm down before going to face the Garuda and save her grandfather.

Bo looks at Lauren with a worry look in her eyes, felling the urge to kiss her just one last time before anything happens to her. She looks at the lips of Lauren and she feels butterflies inside of the stomach, not resisting anymore she takes Lauren by her neck pulling her towards her and kissing her passionate. Lauren feels the lips of the succubus, who was kissing her softly like never before, she never wants it to stop. Lauren slowly brings her hands to the back of Bo head pulling her closer feeling the tongue of Bo.

After a Bo never wanted to end the kiss unfortunate she had to, slowly pulling away from the lips of Lauren she looks at Lauren with tears in her eyes, not knowing what lies ahead.

Bo after saying her goodbyes to Lauren she move back to the other side where Vex was on the floor with an injured, she looks at Dyson who had a look like he was hurt about seeing Bo and Lauren kissing, which he didn't wanted Bo to know that he had his love back, that's why he didn't say anything, and Kenzi who had a surprised look on her face. Bo didn't really paid attention on their looks on their faces; she just wanted to be focus on what was going to happen.

"Let's go" Dyson saying looking a Bo. Dyson started to walk towards the door where it leads to the other room where the Garuda had Trick.

Lauren gives back her attention to Vex who was on the floor injured, she looks up to Bo where she sees her already walking with Dyson who had her grab by her arm. Bo looks at back to Lauren with tears in her eyes. She did not wanted to leave her specially now where she need her the most just in case she started to lost control of the succubus inside of her while fighting the Garuda, Lauren or Kenzi where the only ones who can bring Bo back to her true self .


End file.
